vacances à New York
by lillysatine
Summary: John, en vacances à New York, retrouve son ami d’enfance, Danny Taylor.Crossover avec la série FBI portés disparus.Slash JohnRodney et DannyMartin


Auteur : Satine.

Série : Stargate Atlantis.

Genre : slash entre John/ Rodney, Danny/Martin.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages des deux séries et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : John, en vacances à New-York, retrouve son ami d'enfance, Danny Taylor.

Notes :

-Cette fic est un crossover avec la série F.B.I portés disparus mais je pense que cette fic peut se lire même si l'on ne connaît pas celle-ci. Mention également de l'univers de SG1.

-Je dédie cette fic à ma meilleure amie, ma chère Delphine que je remercie sincèrement pour accepter de relire mes fics et pour toujours écouter mes délires sur John et Rodney. Miss,tu es sans doute celle qui me connaît le mieux et je suis vraiment contente de te connaître. J'espère qu'on fera encore pas mal de trajet toutes les deux et qu'on partagera encore plein de bons moments ensembles.

_**VACANCES A NEW YORK**_

Depuis qu'Elizabeth leur avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné comme l'avait souligné sarcastiquement Rodney, de prendre quelques jours de vacances sur Terre, John essayait désespérément de trouver le courage d'inviter le scientifique à venir avec lui à New York. Mais si le militaire était courageux en de nombreux domaines, celui de risquer son cœur en se voyant opposer un refus n'en faisait pas partie.

Voilà pourquoi, à cinq minutes d'embarquer sur le Dédale, il n'avait toujours pas abordé son ami sur la question.

C'était sa dernière chance de poser la question à Rodney et, si la réponse se révélait positive, de passer quelques jours seul avec lui où si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, les choses pourraient évoluer de manière plus intime entre les deux.

John était en effet très épris du scientifique, mais ne lui demandez pas comment il avait pu tomber fou amoureux d'un homme aussi arrogant et à l'ego démesuré car lui-même n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis que la règle du « don't ask don't tell » avait été abolie par le président Hayes, il essayait de trouver le courage d'inviter Rodney à sortir avec lui. Or, jusqu'à présent, ses tentatives avaient été vouées à l'échec, le scientifique étant bien trop obtus pour son propre bien. Les vacances sur Terre étaient l'opportunité rêvée pour John, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il trouve le courage de demander à son ami de venir avec lui.

Il était en train de se motiver intérieurement, Coué aurait été fier de lui, quand l'objet de toutes ses pensées, et surtout de tous ses fantasmes, arriva.

John cacha un sourire en l'entendant discuter, ou plutôt insulter, Kavanaugh avec qui il était en communication par sa radio.

Rodney coupa la communication en traitant Kavanaugh de triple imbécile et en lui disant de ne jamais se reproduire avant de se tourner vers John.

-Je ne veux pas partir colonel, commença-t-il en gémissant. J'ai peur de laisser Atlantis aux mains de ces incapables et….

Mais John l'interrompit.

-Rodney, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est un ordre d'Elizabeth. De plus, nous ne serons partis que deux semaines, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, et le docteur Zelenka saura très bien assurer la relève pendant votre absence.

Rodney prit une mine boudeuse et John combattit un sourire attendri.

-Si vous le dîtes, consentit-il à répondre de mauvaise grâce. Au fait, où allez-vous passer vos vacances ?

-Je vais à New-York.

-Pourquoi cette ville ? Demanda Rodney avec curiosité.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai longtemps habité là-bas et j'ai envie de retourner y faire un tour.

C'était le moment ou jamais. John se préparait à poser la grande question à Rodney, mais celui-ci le devança.

-Et bien moi, je vais au Canada, voir ma sœur.

Le militaire se raidit et essaya de cacher sa déception derrière un sourire poli. Crispé, faux, raide mais poli.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Jeannie. Depuis le temps qu'elle veut que je vienne la voir…Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu une meilleure offre de toute façon et comme je ne voulais pas rester au SGC…

John se serait frappé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas demandé plus tôt ? Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'au moins, Rodney ne resterait pas au SGC en compagnie du colonel Samantha Carter dont John était maladivement jaloux.

-Messieurs, êtes-vous prêt à partir ?

Au son de la voix d'Elizabeth, John et Rodney se retournèrent et la virent arriver en compagnie de Ronon, Teyla et Carson.

-Oui, nous le sommes, répondit le militaire.

-Pas moi, commença à argumenter Rodney.

Mais avant que ce dernier ait pu exprimer encore une fois ses doléances, John lui avait pris le bras et l'avait entraîné à bord du Dédale sous le regard amusé de leurs amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dédale décollait pour dix-huit jours de voyage en direction de la Terre.

John quitta le Dédale avec joie. Non pas qu'il regrettait tous les moments passés avec Rodney car dès qu'il était avec le scientifique il était au paradis, mais dix-huit jours, c'était long. Surtout lorsqu'on les passait en compagnie d'un supérieur, pour ne pas le nommer le colonel Caldwell, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de le rabaisser.

En effet, le colonel, très épris d'Elizabeth, n'appréciait pas trop l'amitié qui la liait à John et même si la jeune femme et lui n'étaient et ne seraient jamais que de très bons amis, lui aimant Rodney et elle amoureuse de Ronon, le colonel Caldwell ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour cette complicité. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait aussi d'avoir le commandement d'Atlantis, mais c'était secondaire.

Le voyage avait donc été douloureux pour John qui avait essayé d'éviter au maximum son supérieur, quelques fois sans grand succès. Le seul avantage à ce petit jeu de cache-cache avait été d'entraîner Rodney dans sa fuite et il n'avait pas été rare de voir alors les deux hommes s'enfuir en courant en riant comme des collégiens.

John salua Caldwell et Hermiod, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder trop le corps dénudé de ce dernier, mais à la longue il arriverait à s'y habituer, et posa pour la première fois depuis longtemps le pied sur Terre, heureux d'avoir l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Mais les prochains mots de son ami détruirent sa joie.

-Où est le colonel Carter ?

Rodney avait l'air si excité de revoir la jeune femme que le colonel sentit son cœur se serrer et se fissurer légèrement.

Mais il dut laisser son cœur blessé de côté lorsqu'il vit le général Landry arriva et qu'il dut le saluer.

-Mon général.

-Colonel Sheppard. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé.

-Oui, très bien. Merci mon général.

-Bon, si nous en avons fini avec toutes ces civilités, la voix impatiente de Rodney interrompit la discussion, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve le colonel Carter ? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être impatiente de me revoir…

Le général Landry leva les yeux et John cacha sa peine.

-Le colonel Carter est actuellement dans son laboratoire avec le docteur Jackson. Mais vous ne pouvez aller la voir tout de suite, vous devez d'abord aller voir le docteur Lam pour qu'elle vous examine.

Et avant que le général ait pu élaborer plus, Rodney, maugréant contre les docteurs et leurs pratiques vaudous, avait entraîné John vers l'infirmerie, laissant le général remercier sa bonne étoile qu'il n'ait affaire au docteur McKay que très rarement car sinon, il savait qu'il deviendrait cinglé.

Le docteur Lam examina Rodney en premier et une fois que sa santé fut déclarée excellente, il partit sans un regard de plus pour John, laissant ce dernier imaginer avec tristesse que le scientifique allait retrouver sa chère Samantha Carter.

Après sa visite, il quitta l'infirmerie d'humeur complètement morose et partit à la recherche de son ami.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais quand enfin il le trouva et le vit en train de parler au docteur Jackson et à une belle jeune femme blonde qu'il supposa être le fameux colonel Carter, il eut mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver d'ailleurs ? Oui, Samantha Carter était belle mais pas tant que ça. Teyla par exemple était dix fois mieux qu'elle. Quant à sa prétendue intelligence, il était sûr qu'elle était surfaite et que même le docteur Kavanaugh était plus intelligent qu'elle.

John frappa à la porte du laboratoire et entra. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Daniel s'avança vers lui.

-Colonel Sheppard, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

John sourit.

-Moi aussi docteur Jackson.

Et il était sincère.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on se connaisse.

Une voix féminine le fit se retourner vers sa droite et il croisa alors pour la première fois le regard du colonel Carter.

-Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter et je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-De même.

La voix de John était froide et coupante et Sam lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette animosité.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu demander à John d'où venait cette hostilité soudaine, un caporal était entré dans la pièce et s'était mis au garde à vous.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le général Landry vous fait dire que la voiture est prête pour emmener le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay à l'aéroport.

Rodney poussa un soupir de désolation tandis que John cachait sa joie.

Il salua rapidement Daniel et Sam, même si pour elle ce fut forcé, et prétextant qu'ils ne devaient pas être en retard, prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Restés seuls, Daniel et Sam se regardèrent l'air perplexe.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose qui ait déplu au colonel Sheppard ?

Sam était perplexe et ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi John avait l'air de la détester à ce point.

Daniel, qui avait regardé John prendre la main de Rodney, observa ce dernier se chamailler avec le militaire et vit clairement celui-ci regarder le scientifique avec un regard proche de l'adoration. Et comprit alors ce qui s'était passé.

-Je crois qu'il était jaloux.

-Jaloux ?

-Oui, il est jaloux de vous car il aime le docteur McKay et vous êtes donc une menace pour lui.

Sam faillit étouffer.

-Moi une menace ? Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour le docteur McKay, contrairement à ce qu'il aime à raconter à tout le monde.

-Je sais, répondit Daniel, mais le colonel Sheppard ne le sait pas.

Sam soupira.

-Fantastique. Quand il reviendra de ses vacances, si je suis là, je lui expliquerai la situation. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un ait des idées fausses sur moi.

Daniel hocha la tête.

-Je vous comprends. Et qui sait, peut-être que ces vacances vont leur faire du bien à tous les deux…

Sam parut sceptique.

-Rodney ne serait pas capable de reconnaître que le colonel le désire même si ce dernier se baladait nu devant lui avec tatoué sur le front « prends-moi ».

Daniel explosa de rire.

-Sam ! Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai après tout, je ne fais dire que la stricte vérité. Bon, si on revenait à ce dont nous parlions avant d'être dérangé ?

Et les deux amis se replongèrent dans l'artefact ramené de la planète P8X-577 lors de leur dernière mission avec Teal'c et le colonel Mitchell.

Une fois dans la voiture, John se relaxa. Loin de la menace Sam, Rodney était de nouveau tout à lui et il avait bien l'intention de profiter des quelques moments qui lui restaient avec le scientifique avant que ce dernier ne s'envole pour le Canada et que John reste seul.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport fut trop court pour le militaire qui vit avec regrets le voyage se terminer et la perspective de la séparation arriver.

Les bagages enregistrés, vint l'heure de se dire au revoir.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Passez de bonnes vacances Colonel.

John cacha un soupir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que Rodney l'appelle par son prénom…

-Vous aussi Rodney. Profitez-bien de votre sœur.

-Jeannie ça va aller, mais avec ses monstres, j'ai des doutes que tout se passe bien…

John sourit.

-Voyons, vous savez que les enfants vous adorent….

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Mais tous les deux savaient que le scientifique mentait.

Soudain, une voix appela les passagers pour le vol à destination de New-York.

-C'est votre avion colonel.

-Oui…

John regarda une dernière fois le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait pour graver les traits aimés encore plus profondément dans sa mémoire et faillit se noyer dans les yeux bleus du Canadien. Dieu qu'il aimait ses yeux…

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il prit alors son ami dans les bras, savoura quelques instants le moment et le relâcha avec regrets.

-Passez de bonnes vacances et reposez-vous bien Rodney.

_Vous allez me manquer…_

Et refusant de croiser le regard de son ami qui devait sûrement être surpris, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte d'embarquement.

Lorsque le commandant de bord annonça la descente sur New-York, John n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé tellement le temps du voyage il pensa à Rodney et comment il s'était senti merveilleusement bien dans ses bras si solides.

Laissant de côté ses pensées tristes car il savait que cette étreinte serait certainement la seule qu'il aurait jamais avec le Canadien, John posa le pied dans la ville de la grande pomme pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs l'assaillir. Il n'avait vécu que peu de temps dans cette ville, mais ces instants avaient été intenses. Il y avait rencontré des gens merveilleux, vécu des moments qu'il n'oublierait jamais et surtout, à cette époque, elle était encore vivante…

John secoua la tête, se refusant à penser à la seule femme qui compterait toujours le plus pour lui, à savoir Riley, sa sœur morte d'une leucémie alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Récupérant son maigre bagage, il se décida à aller à l'hôtel pour le déposer et après, il ferait un peu de tourisme tout en essayant de ne pas oublier de ramener des souvenirs pour ses amis restés à Atlantis et pour Rodney, même s'il savait que ce dernier cadeau serait certainement le plus difficile car faire plaisir à l'arrogant scientifique n'était pas facile.

Il verrait bien, il avait deux semaines après tout.

Il sortit de l'aéroport, héla un taxi et une fois monté, se laissa conduire tout en refaisant connaissance avec la majesté de New York.

Soudain, le chauffeur de taxi lui demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et John répondit que non, mais que cela faisait environ vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds. Le chauffeur hocha la tête et termina la conversation. Cependant, le fait de parler quelques minutes avec le chauffeur, qui était de type latino, avait fait remonter à la surface de la mémoire de John un autre souvenir.

Son meilleur ami de l'époque.

Danny Alvarez.

Pendant les trois ans qu'il avait vécu à New-York, Danny avait été son meilleur ami et les deux garçons avaient tout fait ensemble. Aussi, lorsqu'il dut quitter la ville pour suivre son père qui avait été muté, partir avait été un vrai déchirement. Les deux garçons avaient correspondu un temps, mais après, Riley était morte et John avait intégré l'Air Force. Et perdu dans sa peine de faire abstraction de ce passé douloureux et face à ses nouvelles activités, John avait cessé d'écrire.

Aujourd'hui, quand il y repensait, le militaire se sentait un peu coupable. Aussi, il se promit d'essayer de voir ce que son meilleur ami de l'époque était devenu.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent un moment vers son meilleur ami actuel et il se demanda ce que Rodney pouvait bien faire en ce moment, mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le chauffeur lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

John descendit du taxi, après avoir payé, et contempla le Plaza.

Il n'avait pas spécialement voulu réserver dans un palace, mais après avoir réfléchi, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas sur Atlantis qu'il allait pouvoir dépenser son argent. Alors autant se faire des petits plaisirs de temps en temps.

John avait choisi le Plaza parce qu'il était situé en plein cœur de Manhattan, à proximité de Central Park et parce que l'hôtel paraissait vraiment magnifique sur les photos qu'il avait pu voir.

Il entra et fut conquis par la hauteur des plafonds, l'étage en marbre et les tapis grenats. Oui, il allait se plaire ici.

Si seulement Rodney avait été là…

John s'approcha de la réception, déclina son identité et fit face à un concierge obséquieux. Il ravala une remarque acerbe, Rodney devait déteindre sur lui, récupéra sa clé, monta à sa chambre, admira un bref instant la somptuosité de celle-ci et redescendit aussi sec pour visiter la ville.

Le concierge venait de lui lancer un onctueux « bonne promenade Monsieur Sheppard » lorsqu'un couple entra dans l'hôtel.

La femme était blonde avec de longs cheveux tandis que l'homme était latino.

John n'y aurait pas prêté plus attention que ça si ce n'est que l'homme, en entendant la remarque du concierge, tressaillit, s'arrêta net, se retourna et commença à le fixer.

Le militaire fit alors face à deux yeux sombres et sentit comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi, commença l'étranger, mais j'ai entendu le concierge vous appeler Monsieur Sheppard. Pourrais-je vous demander votre prénom ?

John fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervient alors la jeune femme blonde.

L'homme se retourna vers elle.

-Ce n'est rien Sam. Va voir le concierge, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Ladite Sam regarda les deux hommes, haussa les épaules et partit voir le concierge.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda John. Et pourquoi voulez-vous savoir mon prénom ?

-Pardon, répondit le latino. Je suis l'agent Danny Taylor du F.B.I, il présenta sa plaque à John, et si je vous ai demandé votre prénom c'est parce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un et comme vous avez le même nom de famille…

-Comment s'appelle votre ami, demanda John curieux.

-John Sheppard.

Le cœur de John battit plus vite à la mention de son nom et il regarda alors plus attentivement l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Ce dernier était un grand brun aux yeux sombres avec un sourire charmeur que John aurait juré avoir déjà vu.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Danny à New-York, son ami d'enfance à qui il avait justement pensé plus tôt, mais son ami portait le nom d'Alvarez et pas de Taylor.

Il devait quand même savoir.

-Je suis John Sheppard.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira alors d'un grand sourire.

-John, je suis si heureux de te revoir…

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais aucun Danny Taylor.

Le latino se frappa le front.

-Quel imbécile je suis. J'ai changé de nom tout simplement. Je suis Danny Alvarez.

John regarda d'un air hébété son ancien ami.

Quelle coïncidence ! Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques instants, il avait pensé à lui ! Et combien de chances avait-il de le croiser dans cette immense ville et surtout, dès le premier jour ? Le monde était vraiment petit.

Il sourit.

-Danny, je suis vraiment content de te revoir…

Et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent brièvement.

-Ca fait un bail dis-moi que nous ne nous sommes pas vus…

John prit un air gêné.

-Je sais.

-Ecoute, je suis actuellement en service. Mais que dirais-tu de se voir ce soir, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps et de savoir ce que tu deviens ?

John acquiesça.

-D'accord. Que dirais-tu de manger au restaurant de cet hôtel ? Et je t'invite pour me faire pardonner toutes ces années de silence.

Danny lui lança un regard curieux.

-Très bien. On dit huit heures ?

-Parfait.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Danny quitta John pour aller retrouver sa collègue.

Quant à John, encore étonné par la coïncidence, mais heureux d'avoir retrouvé son vieil ami, il sortit de l'hôtel et commença à flâner au hasard des rues, n'oubliant pas d'acheter quelques présents pour ses amis. Bien sûr, il ne trouva rien pour Rodney mais à vrai dire, il ne chercha pas trop. L'inspiration lui viendrait en temps voulu.

John était dans la salle de restaurant quand Danny arriva à huit heures précises.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent en souriant et Danny s'assit.

Un serveur arriva. John prit un bloody Mary et Danny une sangria sans alcool.

Le silence régna un moment, aucun des deux hommes se sachant comment commencer la conversation.

-Quelle coïncidence de se retrouver ici après toutes ces années, commença Danny. Jamais je n'aurai cru que l'on se reverrait…

John soupira.

-C'est ma faute. J'aurai dû répondre à tes lettres ou tes appels, mais…

Il s'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer si tu ne le veux pas, commença Danny.

-Non, je veux vraiment que tu saches. Je te dois quand même une explication. En fait, peu de temps après avoir quitté New-York, Riley est tombée très malade.

John sentit sa gorge se serrer mais continua.

-Elle est morte peu de temps après. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais mes relations avec mon père n'ont jamais été au beau fixe et après la mort de Riley, elle se sont encore plus dégradées. J'ai alors attendu ma majorité et j'ai quitté le domicile familial pour m'engager dans l'Air Force. J'aurai pu t'écrire, mais cela m'aurait trop fait penser à elle et c'était encore trop douloureux. EPuis il y avait mes nouvelles occupations qui me prenaient tout mon temps. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le temps avait passé et après, je n'ai plus osé. Je suis désolé.

Danny lui adressa un sourire sympathique.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as vécu de douloureux moments après tout. Et si je t'en ai voulu à l'époque, c'est oublié tout ça. Et puis je ne sais pas si de toute façon j'aurais été très amène à te répondre. En effet, c'est à cette époque que Rafaël a commencé à mal tourner et moi, j'ai sombré dans l'alcool. Ce fut une période noire mais aujourd'hui, elle est terminée et nous avons repris le contrôle de nos vies.

Il y eut un moment de silence et John comprit alors pourquoi Danny avait pris une boisson non alcoolisée.

-Alors dis-moi alors, tu es dans l'armée ? C'est elle qui te paie autant pour que tu puisses te permettre le Plaza ?

John apprécia la diversion. Leurs passés étaient trop douloureux pour qu'ils s'y étendent et sincèrement, il savait que ni lui ni Danny n'étaient encore prêt à totalement en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais au fond de son cœur, il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait se confier à Rodney.

Le serveur réapparut et ils commandèrent. Leur repas leur fit servi rapidement. L'avantage des grands hôtels…

-Oui et je suis actuellement lieutenant-colonel. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car le projet est classé confidentiel. Quant à l'argent, on va dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de m'en servir alors quand je peux, je m'autorise quelques folies…

Danny grimaça.

-Je comprends. Moi, je travaille actuellement au service des personnes disparues du F.B.I mais en même temps, je prépare l'examen pour le barreau.

John sourit.

-Oui, je me souviens que tu voulais être avocat.

-C'était le bon vieux temps.

Les deux hommes se replongèrent alors dans leurs anecdotes du passé, se rappelant leurs fous rires, leurs plaisanteries, les camarades d'école, les premiers émois.

-Tu te souviens Amy Rivers ?

-Oh oui…

Le visage des deux hommes prit une expression rêveuse lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent la plus jolie fille de l'école qui, en plus d'être une jolie rouquine aux yeux verts, était également une des filles les plus agréables qu'ils aient jamais connues.

-Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu sortir avec l'un de nous, se plaignit Danny.

-Oui, elle préférait son Scott Anderson de petit ami. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, renchérit John en terminant son dessert au chocolat.

Ah le chocolat, l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus sur Atlantis.

-Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie actuellement ?

John s'attendait à cette question. Et depuis l'abolition du DADT, il s'était juré de ne plus cacher qui il était. Il l'avait trop fait toutes ces années.

-Je suis gay, dit-il alors en regardant Danny droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis gay aussi. Alors y a t'il un monsieur Sheppard ?

-Non, répondit John en soupirant. Il y a bien un homme qui m'intéresse, mais je ne sais pas trop comment il prendrait le fait que je lui déclare ma flamme.

Danny grimaça.

-Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un, mais il ne voit strictement rien alors que je ne perds pas une occasion pour flirter avec lui.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent devant leur malchance dans leur vie amoureuse.

Danny regarda soudain sa montre.

-Oh la la, il commence à se faire tard.

-Tu as raison.

La voix de John était pleine de regrets à l'idée de se séparer de son ami. Avec le travail de ce dernier, il était peu probable en plus qu'ils se revoient de sitôt.

-J'y pense. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dormir à la maison ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le Plaza et mon appartement n'est pas très grand, mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on se sépare comme ça. Ton amitié m'a manqué John et j'ai envie que l'on passe plus de temps tous les deux. En plus, en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop de boulot, nous venons aujourd'hui de terminer notre dernière enquête. Donc Jack, mon patron, nous a donc accordés quelques jours de repos, même si je dois évidemment rester disponible. On aurait alors l'occasion de parler plus.

Le militaire eut un large sourire.

-J'accepte.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant, John alla récupérer ses affaires, paya et avec Danny, monta dans la voiture de ce dernier en direction de leur appartement.

Une fois là-bas, Danny lui montra le canapé et John s'endormit comme une masse.

Ayant pris l'habitude de se réveiller tôt de par ses occupations sur la cité, John ne dérogea pas à la règle et émergea des bras de Morphée alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler où il était et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Étrangement, il avait bien dormi, mais le bruit des vagues lui avaient manqué, l'empêchant de s'abandonner totalement au sommeil.

John se leva et se demanda ce que faisait Rodney. Etait-il bien arrivé ? Avait-il retrouvé sa sœur ? Et surtout, arrivait-il à supporter ses neveux et nièces ? Il cacha un sourire amusé en se rappelant les nombreuses fois où le scientifique avait eu affaire à des enfants. Il avait beau clamer les détester, ceux-ci ne pouvaient s'empêcher de graviter autour de lui.

Refusant de penser plus longtemps à l'objet de ses désirs, le militaire se leva et décida d'aller se doucher. Après, il préparerait le petit déjeuner pour Danny, il lui devait bien cela après tout. Ensuite, si son ami était d'accord, il aimerait bien aller se promener dans la ville pour renouer avec elle plus en détails. Peut-être passer devant son ancienne adresse, sa vieille école, ce genre de choses. Il aviserait au fur et à mesure.

John venait de finir de préparer le café et s'apprêtait à aller réveiller Danny qui n'avait toujours pas émergé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était à peine huit heures. Qui pouvait venir déranger son ami si tôt ?

N'entendant aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de Danny, John se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

Devant lui, se trouvait un homme âgé d'environ trente, trente-cinq ans, brun aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un survêtement et qui le regardait d'un air surpris. John le trouva très séduisant mais ce n'était pas du tout son type. L'homme en face de lui faisait trop propre sur lui, trop net, trop lisse. C'était trop l'image parfaite du garçon fils à papa et John les préférait un peu moins parfait. Un peu plus bedonnant par exemple et non, il n'avait pas du tout pensé au petit ventre de Rodney où il rêvait de poser la tête.

-Oui, vous désirez, demanda John en revenant soudain à la réalité grâce à un mouvement de l'étranger.

-Je suis Martin Fitzgerald, un ami de Danny. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

La voix était aimable, mais on sentait un peu de suspicion. John ne pouvait le blâmer. Après tout, il était un inconnu dans l'appartement de son ami.

Il s'apprêtait à dire qui il était lorsque la porte de la chambre de Danny s'ouvrit et que ce dernier sortit. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, Rodney aurait certainement dit qu'il faisait de la concurrence aux cheveux de John, et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était pâteuse.

-John ? Qui est là ?

Soudain, il aperçut Martin à la porte.

-Martin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il paraissait d'un coup plus réveillé, constata John, et surtout, une lueur était apparue dans son regard. Le militaire se demanda alors si ce dénommé Martin était l'homme dont Danny avait avoué être amoureux la veille.

-En fait, j'allais courir et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi. Mais peut-être que tu es occupé, répondit Martin en regardant John.

Danny parut réfléchir un instant et John n'aima pas du tout la lueur diabolique qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son ami.

-En fait, je suis pris, répondit Danny en prenant la main de John dans la sienne. Ce dernier se raidit, mais se tut lorsque Danny lui broya la main pour lui signaler de se taire.

-Mon petit ami John ici présent, continua-t-il, est actuellement en vacances pour quelques jours à New York et comme cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, je veux profiter au maximum de sa présence.

John manqua de s'étouffer, le visage de Martin se ferma et Danny sourit d'un air angélique.

-Petit ami ?

La voix de Martin était sèche.

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. John est mon petit ami. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que John est militaire et était soumis au DADT mais maintenant que le président Hayes a aboli cette stupide règle, je peux maintenant te dire la vérité.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant…

-C'est parce qu'il ne vit pas ici et donc nous ne pouvons nous voir que très rarement. C'est pour ça que maintenant qu'il est là, je veux profiter au maximum de lui. Tu comprends, j'espère ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Bon, je te verrais plus tard au bureau alors…

Martin sourit, mais c'était plus crispé qu'autre chose. Et quand il le salua, John eut la nette impression que ses yeux étaient remplis de haine à son égard. Mais ce fut si bref qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

La porte se referma derrière Martin et John dégagea vivement sa main de celle de Danny.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Sa voix était vibrante de colère. John ne s'énervait pas souvent mais là, son ami avait dépassé les bornes.

Danny soupira.

-Je vais me doucher et après, pendant que nous mangerons, je t'expliquerai. D'accord ?

John hocha la tête et tandis que son ami était sous la douche, essaya de se calmer. Mais lorsque Danny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa colère n'avait pas diminué.

-Alors ?

Danny resta silencieux un moment comme s'il cherchait ses mots et prit la parole.

-Martin est l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au bureau, je fais tout ce que je peux pour attirer son attention mais il n'a jamais rien remarqué. Pour lui, nous sommes amis mais c'est tout. Le pire a certainement été quand il a commencé à sortir avec notre collègue Samantha, tu sais la blonde avec qui j'étais hier. Cacher ma jalousie et ma peine de les savoir ensemble a été très difficile et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour y arriver. Finalement, ils ont rompu et mon cœur a pu battre à nouveau. Malheureusement, la situation n'a absolument pas changé. Il ne voit toujours rien. Quand il est arrivé tout à l'heure et qu'il t'a regardé d'un air suspicieux, j'ai eu l'idée folle de te faire passer pour mon petit ami, histoire de provoquer une réaction de sa part.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Surtout quand je sais que tu es toi-même amoureux. En plus, on dirait que cela n'a eu aucun effet sur lui. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il montre une once de jalousie car comme ça, j'aurais su qu'il s'intéressait un peu à moins…Mais apparemment, je lui suis complètement indifférent.

La voix était amère et triste.

John resta silencieux.

Il n'était pas sûr que Martin soit si indifférent que ça à Danny. Il avait eu l'air trop choqué d'apprendre que son ami avait un petit ami. Et il y avait eu aussi le fameux regard de haine qui n'était pas si improbable que ça finalement.

Et puis il y avait…

-Samantha hein ? Dit-il finalement. Et elle est blonde.

Danny le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-L'homme que j'aime est aussi amoureux d'une Samantha et qui est aussi blonde, s'expliqua John.

Danny grimaça.

-Aïe.

-À qui le dis-tu ?

Alors John prit une décision.

-Je suis d'accord pour me faire passer pour ton petit ami. Et si nous sommes assez convaincants, nous arriverons bien à le faire craquer pour toi.

-Tu es sûr ?

John entendit l'espoir caché dans la voix de Danny.

-Oui, certain.

Il n'aurait jamais peut-être l'amour de Rodney, mais après avoir entendu l'histoire de Danny et constaté toutes les similitudes entre leurs deux histoires, il voulait qu'au moins lui soit heureux.

Danny sourit.

-Tu es un vrai ami. Merci.

John lui sourit en retour.

-Je vais appeler Martin pour lui dire que nous sommes finalement d'accord pour le voir.

John regarda Danny téléphoner et sourit en le voyant si excité.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Rodney et il se demanda alors si faire semblant d'être amoureux de Danny allait être difficile.

Il haussa les épaules.

Il y arriverait.

Pour Danny et leur amitié.

Pour Danny et son bonheur.

Quatre jours passèrent.

Quatre jours pendant lesquels John et Danny se firent passer pour un couple aux yeux de Martin.

Sous prétexte de mieux faire découvrir la ville à John, Danny avait invité Martin dans leurs visites et le latino en profitait pour flirter exagérément avec le militaire.

John n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette situation car Danny insistait pour qu'ils se tiennent la main et qu'ils utilisent des petits surnoms affectueux. Par contre, il avait refusé tout net d'embrasser son ami et de venir partager son lit même si Danny avait dit que ce serait en tout bien tout honneur. Il ne fallait quand même pas trop abuser non plus. Il voulait bien prétendre en mettant ses affaires dans la chambre de Danny, mais dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il enlevait juste le matin toutes les couvertures utilisées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, John faisait de son mieux pour paraître amoureux et apparemment, il n'y arrivait pas trop mal. En effet, il voyait bien que cette situation ne plaisait pas à Martin qui lui jetait toujours des regards froids. La situation était donc en bonne voie même si pour Danny, tant que Martin ne se serait pas décidé à faire le premier pas, la charade continuerait. John espérait fort que ce dernier se décide rapidement car il allait bien devoir rentrer un jour sur Atlantis et ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts soient vains.

Ce jour-là, Danny et John venaient de finir de déjeuner et attendaient Martin qui devait les rejoindre pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois visiter le musée Guggenheim avant d'aller le soir à Broadway pour assister à la représentation du « fantôme de l'Opéra » que John avait toujours voulu voir.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et John se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres, ouvrit la porte et ses mots de bienvenue moururent sur ses lèvres quand il croisa les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il ait jamais pu voir.

-Ro…Rodney, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, ne put-il que murmurer stupidement en voyant devant lui l'homme qui lui avait si cruellement manqué depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés.

-Je n'aurai qu'un mot à dire colonel. Enfants. J'ai cru que je pourrais les supporter, après tout ils sont de mon sang, donc du sang de génie, mais en fait ils ne font que hurler et se disputer et j'ai craqué. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais des enfants plus tard mais sitôt rentré sur Atlantis, je demande à Zelenka de m'aider à fabriquer une machine pour faire disparaître toutes ces horribles années où ils sont petits au cas où. Bref, comme j'avais du temps avant de retourner au SGC, j'ai décidé d'aller vous retrouver à New-York. Au fait, pourquoi avoir quitté le Plaza pour aller vous enterrer ici ? Et croyez-moi, ce ne fut pas facile de vous retrouver car idiot que vous êtes, vous avez oublié de signaler au SGC que vous quittiez votre hôtel. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à votre téléphone portable. Mais c'est normal, je suis un génie…

-Qui est là chéri ? C'est Martin ?

La voix de Danny interrompit soudain le monologue de Rodney et ce dernier écarquilla grand ses yeux en voyant arriver un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et enlacer son ami.

John se raidit, adressa un sourire crispé à Rodney, le fit entrer, lui demanda d'attendre un instant et entraîna Danny avec lui dans la chambre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, il attaqua.

-Je veux bien passer pour ton petit ami aux yeux de Martin mais pas devant Rodney d'accord ?

Danny, qui avait souvent entendu parler de l'homme que John aimait, eut l'air surpris.

-C'est lui le fameux Rodney dont tu es fou ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça sans vouloir te vexer. Ce n'est pas franchement un apollon et côté caractère…

Mais John l'interrompit, fatigué que l'on se base toujours sur l'apparence de Rodney pour le juger.

-Cela suffit, la voix était sèche. Rodney n'est peut-être pas un apollon comme tu le dis mais moi je l'aime comme ça. J'aime ses yeux bleus, j'aime ses rondeurs, j'aime ses mains si volubiles. Quant à son caractère, Dieu sait qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais je travaille avec lui depuis deux ans et je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Alors je ne te permets pas de juger. Je n'ai pas critiqué ton Martin moi.

Danny prit un air contrit.

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, excuse-moi.

Le sourire de Danny était sincère et John s'amadoua.

-Sinon, Danny continua, est-ce que l'on peut faire confiance à ton Rodney ? Je ne le connais pas alors je te pose la question. Est-ce que si on lui dit la vérité, il ne risque pas de tout dévoiler à Martin un jour sans le faire exprès ?

John baissa la tête pour réfléchir.

Il aimait Rodney, sincèrement. Mais il n'était pas aveugle à ses défauts et savait que si on lui disait la vérité, le scientifique risquait, sans le faire exprès car c'était dans sa nature, de laisser échapper le secret. En effet, sur n'importe quel sujet, Rodney avait tendance à s'exciter et à dire des choses après qu'il regrettait.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'épisode de la prise d'Atlantis par Kolya lors de la tempête.

Rodney avait livré les plans d'évacuation de la cité parce qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la douleur. Inutile de dire qu'il s'en était énormément voulu après et s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait fallu que John le persuade qu'il n'était qu'un scientifique, pas un militaire et que donc il lui était tout à fait permis de céder devant la torture. Le regard que lui avait lancé Rodney en entendant ces mots avait bouleversé John. C'était le regard d'un enfant qui a peur d'être rejeté car il a fait une bêtise mais qui en même temps veut désespérément croire qu'il peut être pardonné car en fin de compte, ce n'est pas sa faute. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était à cet instant précis que John était tombé amoureux du scientifique. Par la suite, Rodney avait repris confiance en lui mais John n'avait jamais pu oublier ce regard.

-Alors ?

La voix de Danny le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Non, répondit-il alors avec regrets. Il vaut mieux lui mentir.

Danny hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Et puis prends le bon côté de la chose. Peut-être que de te savoir en couple le fera réagir. Un peu comme moi avec Martin.

John haussa les épaules. Il en doutait.

Les deux hommes retournèrent alors vers Rodney qui avait croisé les bras et qui avait pris une mine impatiente sur le visage.

-Rodney, commença John, je voudrais vous présenter avant toute chose mon petit ami, Danny Taylor.

Le militaire vit son ami se raidir, pincer les lèvres avant que des émotions trop rapides pour que John puisse les identifier envahissent son visage.

-Enchanté, je suis le docteur Rodney McKay, dit-il finalement en serrant la main que Danny lui tendait mais sa voix était crispée. Comme s'il venait d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

John n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir qu'on frappait à la porte.

-Cela doit être Martin, dit alors Danny. John, je t'attends dehors. Docteur McKay, nous allons visiter le musée Guggenheim avant d'aller assister à une représentation du « fantôme de l'Opéra ». Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous…

Rodney lui adressa un sourire raide et Danny alla rejoindre Martin, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Le scientifique ne perdit pas de temps.

-Petit ami ? Depuis quand êtes-vous gay ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que Rodney croisait les bras.

-Danny et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance.

Il s'arrêta un instant et essaya d'être crédible tandis qu'il mentait à Rodney et lui ressortait la même histoire que lui et Danny avaient racontée à Martin.

-Pour faire court, nous nous sommes rendus compte un jour que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous étions très discrets, surtout lorsque je suis rentré dans l'armée et que lui a commencé à étudier pour devenir agent du F.B.I. Lorsque j'ai accepté de partir sur Atlantis, nous venions de nous disputer et de rompre. Je n'avais donc plus aucune attache me retenant. C'est un peu aussi pour cela que je suis parti. Pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Mais je ne pouvais l'oublier. Aussi, j'ai profité de mes vacances pour tenter de le retrouver. Nous nous sommes alors réconciliés et nous sommes redevenus un couple. Et si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est à cause du DADT et lorsqu'il a été aboli, j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à vous le dire. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut se dire à table.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire lorsque vous allez repartir sur Atlantis ? Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

La voix de Rodney était comme résignée.

-Danny sait que je suis sur un projet top secret et que je ne peux rien lui dire. Il accepte de me voir au loin, ce sera juste une relation longue distance c'est tout. Nous nous faisons suffisamment confiance pour l'accepter. Et puis maintenant que nous pouvons communiquer avec la Terre, je pourrais lui écrire et je profiterais de mes vacances pour le voir.

Rodney resta silencieux et John espéra qu'il avait été assez convaincant. Martin avait eu l'air d'y croire lui. Mais Rodney était un cas à part.

-Etes-vous heureux, demanda finalement le scientifique d'une voix basse et John eut l'impression que son regard avait perdu de son éclat.

-Oui je le suis, mentit-il.

Rodney hocha la tête.

-Très bien, c'est le principal. Je veux bien aller avec vous cet après-midi, mais je dois aller d'abord déposer mes bagages. Je suis au Plaza, comme je pensais vous y retrouver…

-Désolé.

Rodney haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que vous retrouveriez l'amour de votre vie.

John leva un sourcil devant le sarcasme, mais ne dit rien.

Sans un mot de plus, Rodney prit son sac qu'il avait posé par terre le temps de la conversation et se dirigea vers la porte.

John expliqua la situation et Danny présenta Martin à Rodney.

Ensuite, les quatre hommes allèrent à l'hôtel déposer les bagages de Rodney et partirent au musée.

John retrouvait avec bonheur la présence de Rodney à ses côtés mais étrangement, le scientifique, même s'il était toujours arrogant et sarcastique, avait l'air ailleurs et perdu.

Et le soir, lorsqu'il se coucha, après avoir assisté à une représentation grandiose du « fantôme de l'Opéra », John eut la très nette impression que c'était sa faute.

Ce soir-là, John était fatigué. Durant ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait que sortir et rêvait d'une soirée tranquille. Mais comme il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de ses amis qui avaient prévu de sortir au restaurant, il leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il serait très bien devant la télévision et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à sortir sans lui.

Quand Rodney insista pour lui tenir compagnie, son cœur s'accéléra et inutile de dire que Danny avait aussi l'air ravi de passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec Martin.

Une fois les deux agents du F.B.I sortis, John et Rodney s'installèrent devant la télévision et à la grande joie du militaire, cette soirée était consacrée à la trilogie du film « retour vers le futur ». Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Mais il ne tient pas longtemps et lorsque le premier film commença, il commença à critiquer et à dire que telle ou telle chose n'était pas correcte car si on respectait les lois de la physique quantique et blablabla. John n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était heureux d'avoir l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés et se laissait bercer par sa voix si animée.

Il venait de finir sa dernière part de pizza et sur l'écran, Marty venait de revenir à son époque lorsqu'il sentit buter quelque chose contre son épaule. John sourit tendrement en constatant que Rodney venait de s'endormir et que sa tête venait de buter contre son épaule.

Il contempla de longues minutes le visage endormi du scientifique qui était complètement détendu, se retient de ne pas embrasser cette bouche si volubile en temps normal et décida de continuer à regarder la suite des films en posant la tête sur celle de son ami. Il ferma les yeux brièvement pour respirer l'odeur vanillée de Rodney et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, Danny et Martin dînaient tranquillement dans un petit restaurant italien où l'ambiance était conviviale et la nourriture succulente.

Danny était heureux d'être en compagnie de Martin. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et il flirtait plus que d'habitude avec le jeune homme.

Ils venaient de finir de parler de Vivian et du fait qu'ils soient heureux que sa santé se soit améliorée lorsque Danny se décida à aborder le sujet de sa relation avec John avec son ami. Il devait savoir si son stratagème avait réussi.

-Que penses-tu de John ?

Martin le regarda et son expression se garda. Cependant, quand il répondit, sa voix était normale.

-C'est un type bien. Et si tu es heureux, c'est le principal.

Danny sentit son cœur se serrer devant ces mots. Martin se fichait complètement de lui et n'était absolument pas jaloux. Il eut envie de crier et pleurer en même temps.

-Quand doit-il quitter New-York, continua Martin sans se rendre compte du trouble de son ami.

-Lui et le docteur McKay doivent repartir à la fin de la semaine, répondit Danny d'une voix morose.

Martin perçut le changement d'humeur et se méprit.

-Ne sois pas triste de voir ton petit ami partir. Il y a toujours les lettres et vous pouvez toujours vous retrouver ici à New-York ou ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes séparés que votre relation va se terminer. Maintenant que vous avez renoué, je suis même sûr qu'elle sera plus forte.

-Tu as raison, répondit Danny de manière toujours aussi morose.

Sa bonne humeur envolée, Danny termina rapidement ses pâtes. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible et rentrer pour déprimer tranquillement chez lui, dans sa chambre et dans son lit.

-Tu es un vrai gamin, la voix amusée de Martin interrompit ses sombres pensées. Tu manges comme un cochon.

Et avant que Danny ait pu réagir, Martin s'était penché pour lui essuyer la bouche et ses recoins qui étaient barbouillés de sauce tomate.

Danny se raidit devant la trop grosse proximité du corps de Martin et se força à regarder ailleurs. Mais il n'était qu'un homme et, qui plus est, amoureux et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit plonger et se noyer dans les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme et le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque les deux regards s'accrochèrent.

Un bruit les ramena à la réalité et les deux hommes rougirent.

Soudain, Danny se sentit fatigué de tous ces mensonges. À quoi cela servait-il qu'il continue à mentir puisque Martin n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Alors il décida de lui dire la vérité.

-Martin, je dois te dire quelque chose et ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Je t'ai menti. John n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un ami d'enfance. Si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'est parce que je voulais voir ta réaction au fait que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je voulais savoir si tu allais être jaloux.

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit d'une voix plus basse.

-Je t'aime Martin et ceci, dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu au bureau. Je n'ai jamais rien osé te dire, surtout après avoir appris que tu sortais avec Sam. Quand vous avez rompu, j'ai sauté sur le fait que John soit à mes côtés pour le faire passer pour mon petit ami et voir si j'aurais jamais une quelconque chance avec toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime alors je préfère cesser cette comédie et te dire la vérité. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que nous resterons quand même amis.

Il baissa les yeux et attendit son verdict.

Quand Martin éclata de rire, il sentit son cœur se briser et la colère l'envahir.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda-t-il, blessé que l'homme qu'il aimait se moque de ses sentiments.

-Si c'est drôle. C'est drôle parce que nous sommes tous les deux des idiots pour ne pas avoir compris les sentiments de l'autre.

Danny le regarda d'un air ébahi, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai rompu avec Sam ? Parce que je venais de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai longtemps hésité à te les avouer et juste au moment où je me décide, tu m'annonces que John est ton petit ami. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que ce soir-là et prétendre que tout allait bien en vous voyant tous les deux alors que j'avais envie de le tuer a été très difficile ces derniers jours. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'annonces que John n'est qu'un ami pour toi et j'en suis si heureux…

Danny ne pouvait croire mais le tendre sourire de Martin le convainquit et il sentit à son tour un grand sourire affectueux s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison, nous sommes deux idiots.

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-John est vraiment un ami d'avoir accepté de faire ça pour toi, reprit Martin quand ils se furent calmés.

-D'autant plus qu'il est lui-même très amoureux du docteur McKay.

Martin lui jeta un regard clairement étonné.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi il l'aime, moi aussi je me le demande mais il est sincèrement amoureux alors s'il est heureux comme ça…

-Tu as raison, répondit Martin. L'amour ça ne se commande pas…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sans un mot, se comprirent.

Danny demanda l'addition, paya et quand ils sortirent du restaurant, prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et ensemble, commencèrent à marcher vers l'appartement de John où Martin avait garé sa voiture.

Ils ne parlaient pas, simplement heureux d'être en présence de l'autre.

John se réveilla lorsque le générique de fin du troisième film démarra. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte où il était et pourquoi Rodney et lui étaient presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il serait bien resté dans ce délicieux cocon, mais sa vessie le rappela à l'ordre et il essaya de se dégager sans réveiller son ami. Ce fut peine perdue, Rodney grogna et se réveilla.

En constatant sa position, le scientifique rougit et se leva vivement.

-Euh désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir, bafouilla t'il, l'air gêné.

-Ce n'est rien Rodney, répondit John qui au contraire était absolument ravi d'avoir eu Rodney dans ses bras.

Ce dernier regarda sa montre.

-Il se fait tard. Je vais y aller. À demain.

Et avant que John ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu.

John eut un tendre sourire.

-À demain Rodney, passez une bonne nuit et faîtes de beaux rêves. Rêvez de moi…

Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bains satisfaire à son besoin et se lava les dents. Puis il se déshabilla, déploya ses couvertures sur le canapé, s'allongea et se rendormit aussitôt.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Danny, ce dernier se tourna avec regrets vers Martin.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer.

-On se voit demain de toute façon.

-Demain va être trop long à attendre…

-Alors j'espère que ceci te fera patienter…

Et Martin posa ses lèvres sur celles de Danny.

Puis il s'écarta et sans un regard de plus, monta dans sa voiture.

Danny le regarda partir encore sous le choc du baiser et s'effleura doucement les lèvres de sa main en souriant.

Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Martin.

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte de son immeuble en sifflotant. Il avait hâte de le dire à John. Mais quand il arriva chez lui, ce dernier dormait. Alors il se promit de lui dire dès le lendemain. Mais cette initiative allait être compromise quand Jack appela Danny très tôt le matin pour lui signaler une nouvelle affaire.

Ni Martin ni Danny n'avaient remarqué que leur baiser avait été aperçu par quelqu'un. Et lorsque la voiture de Martin eut disparu et que Danny fut rentré dans son appartement, Rodney, qui s'était caché en entendant du bruit parce qu'il croyait qu'il s'agissait de voyous, sortit de son ombre. Il avait le regard figé et son visage était déformé par la colère.

Le lendemain, Danny était en train de relever les appels reçus par leur victime disparue, une jeune adolescente de quinze ans, quand son téléphone sonna et que Lani, la réceptionniste, lui annonça qu'un certain docteur McKay voulait le voir. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que le scientifique lui voulait et haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Arrivé en bas, il salua Lani et celle-ci lui indiqua Rodney qui faisait de grands pas dans la salle d'attente.

Danny s'approcha.

-Docteur McKay, que faîtes-vous ici ? Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?

Rodney se retourna et Danny frémit sous l'intensité de la colère qu'il put apercevoir dans les yeux du docteur. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il recula d'un pas.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à John ?

La voix était vibrante de colère et de mépris mélangés.

Danny prit un air étonné.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas…

Mais Rodney l'interrompit.

-Ne faîtes pas l'imbécile. Je parle de votre petite aventure avec l'agent Fitzgerald. Je vous ai vus l'embrasser hier. Alors je répète ma question. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à John ? Vous savez, le colonel Sheppard qui, aux dernières nouvelles, est toujours votre petit ami…

Danny faillit se taper le front de sa main. Il comprenait mieux maintenant.

-En fait, c'est très simple, commença-t-il à dire en souriant, vous voyez j'aime Martin et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Rodney poussa un rugissement.

-Espèce de salaud, comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça alors qu'il est heureux avec vous. Jamais je ne vous laisserai lui faire du mal…

Et avant que Danny ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Rodney lui avait asséné un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya valser contre le mur où il resta étourdi.

Lani poussa un hurlement.

Rodney poussa également un hurlement, mais de douleur en se tenant la main tandis que la sécurité arrivait et que les deux gardes pointaient leur arme sur le scientifique.

Rodney les regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Vous pouvez baisser vos armes. D'une parce que je ne suis pas armé et de deux parce que j'ai trop mal à la main pour recommencer à le frapper. Il regarda Danny toujours sous le choc. Non pas que je n'en aie pas envie…

Les gardes baissèrent leurs armes et l'un d'eux s'approcha de Rodney pour le menotter.

Le regard de ce dernier, celui qui avait pour effet de faire fondre en larmes même le militaire le plus dur, le fit renoncer et le garde fit alors signe au scientifique de le suivre tout en lui lisant ses droits.

Rodney était dans une cellule depuis environ une demi-heure et se tenait la main, qui avait été bandée par l'un des gardes, quand un bruit le fit lever la tête et se lever du lit où il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver Danny et croisa les bras.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, Danny prit la parole.

-Docteur McKay, vous pouvez sortir. Je ne vais pas porter plainte.

-De toute façon, même si vous l'auriez fait, je serais sorti dans l'heure au maximum. Je suis trop important pour qu'on me laisse moisir en prison.

Danny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance du scientifique, mais ne dit rien.

Il continua.

-Je ne vais pas porter plainte car en fait, tout ce qui arrive est un peu ma faute et est basé sur un énorme malentendu. Mais je laisse John vous expliquer.

Il s'arrêta et referma la porte de la cellule derrière Rodney qui venait de sortir.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Je l'ai appelé et il devrait bientôt arriver. Au fait, sacrée droite docteur, vous m'avez eu sur ce coup-là, grimaça Danny se touchant la joue avec un air douloureux.

Rodney regarda la joue où commençait à se former un bel hématome et eut un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai appris avec les meilleurs.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans un petit bureau et n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte et que John n'entre.

-Danny ? Martin m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. De quoi voulais-tu me parler qui soit si urgent ? Et pourquoi Martin avait l'air si…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la joue de Danny.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-En fait, ce bleu est l'œuvre de notre cher docteur McKay.

John regarda son ami, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il parla.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça mais bravo Rodney, belle droite.

-Les entraînements avec Teyla et Ronon ont payé colonel.

-Mais pourquoi cet accès de colère ?

Danny intervient.

-En fait, il m'a frappé car il m'a vu hier embrasser Martin.

John sourit.

-C'est vrai ? Oh je suis si heureux pour toi Danny…

Il avait l'air si enchanté pour son ami que Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça vous êtes heureux pour lui ? Vous êtes heureux que votre petit ami embrasse un autre homme que vous ? Auriez-vous des mœurs que je ne connais pas colonel ?

Il paraissait vraiment perplexe et frustré de ne pas comprendre.

Danny se leva.

-Je vous laisse vous expliquer.

Et il quitta la salle.

John s'assit alors à la place vacante.

-J'attends vos explications colonel, dit Rodney d'une voix impatiente.

Alors John lui expliqua.

Quand il eut fini, Rodney baissa la tête.

-Alors vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance colonel…Sinon, vous m'auriez dit ce qui se passait…

Le cœur de John se serra devant la peine de Rodney.

-Oh Rodney, je vous fais confiance avec ma vie et je vous ai totalement pardonné pour Duranda. Cependant dans ce cas, ce n'était pas mon secret à garder et je vous connais. Je sais que vous pouvez vous énerver pour un rien et sans le faire exprès, vous auriez pu révéler la supercherie à Martin. D'où le fait que je ne vous ai rien dit. Mais je veux que vous compreniez qu'en ce qui me concerne, vous êtes l'une des personnes en qui je fais le plus confiance. Surtout depuis le projet Arcturus en fait car désormais, vous ne foncerez plus tête baissée et vous ne vous laisserez plus dominer par votre ego. Je peux donc dire qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous avez totalement retrouvé ma confiance et que celle-ci est même plus forte qu'avant.

-Alors vous me faîtes vraiment confiance…

La voix de Rodney était si vulnérable que John sentit son cœur se serrer et se promit de le dire plus souvent à son ami qui, s'il montrait au reste du monde un visage arrogant et sarcastique, avait au fond de lui un terrible manque de confiance en lui.

-Toujours, répondit-il fermement.

Rodney eu alors sur le visage un si doux sourire que John se sentit rougir et baissa à son tour la tête pour ne pas que Rodney l'aperçoive.

-Merci colonel…

Se sentant sur le point de fondre totalement devant un Rodney si adorable, John essaya de changer de sujet.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous frappé Danny ?

Rodney parut mal à l'aise et murmura une phrase inintelligible.

-Pardon Rodney ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

-Je l'ai frappé parce que je croyais qu'il vous trompait, répondit le scientifique avec défiance en relevant la tête.

John sourit.

-Je ne savais pas que mon bien-être comptait autant pour vous.

La voix de John était amusée.

-Toujours colonel, je ne veux que votre bonheur…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Rodney rougit violemment et trouva le plancher très intéressant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait enfin admis être amoureux de Rodney, John entrevit une lueur d'espoir dans son tunnel et décida de tenter sa chance. Son ami tenait suffisamment à lui pour frapper un autre homme alors il était presque sûr que si Rodney ne partageait pas ses sentiments, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il le rejetterait. Et puis au moins, il saurait. Il en avait marre de cacher ce qu'il éprouvait. Il avait toujours été un homme d'action et il était temps qu'il le montre.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança tout en priant inconsciemment pour son cœur.

-Vous voulez vraiment mon bonheur Rodney ?

Son ami eut l'air surpris mais releva la tête tout en refusant de croiser le regard de son ami.

-Oui bien sûr, je viens de vous le dire…

-Une seule personne peut me rendre heureux.

Rodney se raidit.

-Si vous me dîtes son nom, je pourrais peut-être intercéder en votre faveur même si je doute que vous ayez besoin de mon aide.

C'était le moment de vérité.

-C'est toi.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit.

Son ami le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que toi seul peut faire mon bonheur Rodney. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime.

Que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir dire tout fort les mots si souvent murmurés tout bas. John se sentait libéré d'un grand poids.

-Vous m'aimez ?

La voix était incrédule.

-Oui Rodney je t'aime. Sincèrement et pour toujours...

Les yeux du scientifique s'embuèrent de larmes et John paniqua.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. Pardonnez-moi, je n'aborderai plus ce sujet et je…

-Ne sois pas stupide, la voix arrogante de Rodney l'interrompit.

Surpris, John croisa le regard de son ami et les yeux de ce dernier reflétaient tellement de joie malgré les larmes qu'il se prit à espérer. Et puis Rodney venait bien de le tutoyer non ?

Les prochains mots du scientifique confirmèrent cette impression.

-Mes yeux ont versé quelques larmes, et si tu songes à le répéter n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui contrôle la température de ta douche, parce que je suis si heureux d'entendre que tu m'aimes…

Il s'arrête un instant et quand il reprit, son visage avait pris une expression lointaine.

-Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pourtant j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir. J'ai été tellement jaloux de Chaya ou Teer et je suis toujours si inquiet quand tu risques ta vie…Tout ceci aurait pourtant dû me mettre sur la voie mais non, je ne voyais rien. Quand sur la Terre tu m'as enlacé, j'ai ressenti une étrange émotion mais que je n'ai pas réussi à analyser. C'est l'une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle j'ai quitté Jeannie plus tôt que prévu parce que ce que tu avais fait n'arrêtait pas de me hanter et que ma réaction me laissait perplexe. Quand je t'ai retrouvé et que tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Danny, j'ai compris que je t'aimais. La peine que j'ai ressentie en t'imaginant avec un autre que moi a été décisive. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point j'ai eu mal en me rendant compte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme inaccessible. Et sincèrement, devoir faire comme si de rien n'était a été très difficile et j'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait pour donner le change. Je crois que j'ai réussi à tenir parce que tu m'avais dit être heureux et pour moi, c'était l'essentiel. Si tu étais heureux, je l'étais aussi. Sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir la moindre chance avec toi et aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors c'est normal que je pleure des larmes de joie…

-Oh Rodney…

John se leva si vite que la chaise tomba mais il n'y fit pas attention. En de rapides enjambées, il s'était dirigé vers Rodney et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement et je suis si heureux…

Rodney, surpris au départ, se décontracta et enlaça à son tour John en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux hommes restèrent de nombreuses minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le bonheur d'être enfin dans les bras de l'être aimé.

Puis John se détacha et plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, il lui demanda silencieusement la permission de l'embrasser, ce que Rodney lui accorda sans aucun problème.

Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, chacun eut alors le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient vécu que pour cet instant sublime de perfection.

Quand ils sortirent, leur mine réjouie et leurs lèvres gonflées rassura Danny qui les attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Je vois que tout s'est bien passé, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

John et Rodney se regardèrent en souriant.

Puis le militaire redevient sérieux.

-Rodney, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Danny ?

Le scientifique fit la moue, grommela des mots qui ne devaient pas être très flatteurs pour John et ses parents mais consentit à regarder Danny et à s'excuser.

-Désolé agent Taylor pour le coup de poing mais vous devez reconnaître que ce n'était pas ma faute. En plus, à cause de vous, j'ai mal à la main. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour travailler hein ?

Sentant que s'il le laissait continuer, il aurait droit à de longues lamentations, Danny l'interrompit.

-Je ne vous en veux pas docteur. Et puis l'important, c'est que cela a eu au moins pour effet de vous trouver et c'est le principal.

Il se tourna vers John.

-Je suppose que tu vas déménager de chez moi et que tu vas retourner au Plaza avec Rodney ?

John sourit.

-Oui, maintenant que nous sommes un couple, nous voulons passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Et puis comme ça, je te rends ta liberté et Martin et toi serez alors libres de faire tout ce que vous voulez.

Danny sourit.

-Ca tu peux y compter.

Soudain, Martin apparut, jeta un regard un peu noir à Rodney et se tourna vers Danny.

-Je te cherchais. Sam a trouvé une piste intéressante. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être des informations sur la disparition de la jeune Emma Perkins. Mais nous devons partir pour aller l'interroger à Alexandria en Virginie.

Danny poussa un soupir.

-Ce n'est pas à côté et cela va donc nous prendre plusieurs jours. Et quand nous reviendrons, vous serez déjà repartis.

John fit la grimace.

-Bon, alors je suppose que nous devons nous séparer ici même.

-Je le crois aussi.

John et Danny s'enlacèrent tandis que Rodney et Martin se serraient brièvement la main, le jeune agent du F.B.I ayant du mal à totalement pardonner au scientifique le coup de poing donné à Danny.

Martin et John se serrèrent à leur tour la main et ce fut au tour de Rodney et Danny.

Ce dernier se retourna vers John et prit la parole.

-J'espère que cette fois nous nous verrons avant que ne passent vingt ans.

-Tu peux y compter, lui répondit John qui n'avait pas l'intention de perdre contact avec l'ami qu'il venait de retrouver. Et dès que je peux, je te donnerai de mes nouvelles. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses me répondre mais tu connais l'armée et ses projets top secrets.

Danny acquiesça.

Les quatre hommes se sourirent et sans un mot de plus se séparèrent. Ils n'étaient pas tristes car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient rapidement et que le contact ne serait pas rompu.

Pendant tout le trajet qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, Rodney n'arrêta pas de parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Et John qui le connaissait parfaitement, comprit qu'il était nerveux. Il attendit d'être dans la chambre de Rodney qui pour une fois était bien rangée grâce aux femmes de ménage et interrompit son ami qui partait sur le sujet de Carson qui allait devoir faire des miracles pour guérir sa main.

-Rodney, pourquoi es-tu nerveux ?

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et baissa la tête.

-Rodney ?

Le scientifique releva la tête et John put constater une extrême rougeur sur ses pommettes.

-Avant que l'on aille plus loin, je dois te dire mon plus grand secret. Mais promets-moi que tu ne riras pas.

John était étonné mais promit.

La nervosité de Rodney s'accentua.

-Voilà en fait, je suis…Euh…Je suis vierge.

Le militaire fronça les sourcils.

-Avec les hommes tu veux dire ?

Rodney rougit encore plus et répondit faiblement.

-Avec les hommes et les femmes.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Rodney s'assit sur le lit.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, du fait de mon génie, j'ai sauté plusieurs classes et de ce fait, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour les filles qui étaient en âge d'avoir des relations. Lorsque j'ai grandi, j'ai été impliqué dans tout un tas de projets et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'intéresser à la question. Et après, quand j'ai finalement fait quelques tentatives, j'ai été repoussé alors j'ai abandonné. Et en ce qui concerne les hommes, tu es le premier auquel je m'intéresse donc il est normal que je sois vierge à ce niveau là. Voilà tu sais tout.

Il baissa la tête.

John était clairement étonné mais il comprenait mieux maintenant les difficultés qu'avait son ami à aborder les femmes et pourquoi ce dernier ne remarquait pas quand une personne s'intéressait à lui.

Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre car cela voulait dire que personne n'avait jamais eu le privilège de toucher son Rodney et s'il avait quelque chose à dire là dessus, jamais un autre que lui ne le caresserait. Et puis, il sourit, il allait se faire un plaisir d'initier l'homme qu'il aimait aux joies de l'amour.

John alla s'asseoir à côté de Rodney et força ce dernier à le regarder.

-Je t'aime. Pour toujours et jamais le fait que tu sois vierge ne me fera rire. Au contraire, cette pensée me remplit de joie car je serais le premier à te toucher et personne ne te verra jamais dans les ravages de la passion. Et pour cela, j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant à toutes ces femmes qui t'ont repoussé même si je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver complètement stupides.

Rodney lui adressa alors un de ses si rares sourires que John se sentit complètement fondre.

-Nous irons à ton rythme Rodney et si nous allons trop vite, tu n'auras qu'à le dire. Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Merci John.

John sourit d'un air stupide en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Rodney et était tellement perdu dans son monde qu'il sursauta lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance.

Cette nuit-là, il ne se passa pas grand-chose entre les deux hommes. Ils parlèrent principalement, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent mais ce fut tout.

Fidèle à sa promesse, John avait laissé Rodney mener les choses à son rythme. Et puis cette relation valait la peine d'être savourée. Aussi, cela ne le dérangeait nullement d'attendre. Pour Rodney, il attendrait l'éternité.

C'était le dernier jour que John et Rodney passaient à New-York. En effet, dans quelques heures, ils partiraient en direction de Colorado Springs.

Rodney finit de boucler sa valise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de contempler la ville où il avait découvert l'amour qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps.

Il était heureux.

John était parfait.

Même si les deux hommes se chamaillaient toujours autant, mais cela n'aurait pas été eux sinon, John était tendre, sincère, amoureux et surtout très patient.

Doucement, Rodney sentait ses inhibitions s'envoler et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore totalement fait l'amour dans tous les sens du terme, ils s'y dirigeaient lentement. A leur rythme. Enfin, à celui de Rodney car John ne voulait pas le brusquer et pour cela, il lui en était éperdument reconnaissant.

Soudain un bruit le tira de ses pensées et il se tourna pour voir rentrer John qui était sorti faire une course. Ce dernier tenait un petit carton et la curiosité de Rodney fut piquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda John.

-Rien, je pensais à nous et à mon bonheur. Et toi, où étais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ?

Pour toute réponse, John s'approcha et lui tendit la boite.

-C'est un cadeau pour toi. Pour te montrer combien je t'aime.

Rodney prit la boite, l'ouvrit et les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge en voyant ce qu'il y avait au fond.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait une petite boule de poils brune endormie.

Rodney prit doucement le chaton et le mit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers John, l'air interrogateur.

-Je sais à quel point ton chat te manque. Alors je me suis arrangé avec le Général O'Neill pour que tu puisses ramener celui-là sur Atlantis. J'ai acheté une litière et de la nourriture qui seront transférées directement au SGC. Je sais que tu aurais préféré ton chat mais c'était un peu trop loin et…

-Idiot. Mais le ton de Rodney était affectueux et il souriait tendrement. Mon chat est très bien là où il est avec ma voisine et celui-ci a l'air adorable. Merci John de m'aimer aussi fort et de vouloir me rendre heureux.

-Toujours Rodney, toujours.

-Tu lui as donné un nom ?

-J'avais pensé à Heisenberg. Je voulais le nom d'un scientifique et Schrödinger était trop courant alors j'ai pensé au père du principe d'incertitude.

Toujours admiratif du fait que son petit ami soit si intelligent pour un militaire, Rodney ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Le chat de Sam Carter s'appelle Schrödinger.

Les yeux de John se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la jalousie.

-Et bien justement, on n'allait pas appeler notre chat par un nom aussi commun et aussi usité.

Rodney était touché par le fait que John ait parlé de notre chat alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il préférait les chiens et cette possessivité le ravissait car cela le faisait se sentir aimé.

Il leva les yeux et sourit à John.

Ce dernier oublia toute sa colère et sourit à son tour.

Et en voyant le regard empli d'amour que lui lança John, Rodney se sentit prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure de leur relation. Tous ses doutes et incertitudes venaient de s'envoler en un instant.

Il déposa le chaton dans la boite et lui murmura tout en le caressant.

-Repose-toi bien mon bébé. Papa doit s'occuper de daddy.

-Hé, je ne suis pas le daddy de Heisenberg, commença à protester John mais ses protestations s'arrêtèrent nettes quand Rodney le plaqua sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Réveillé par le bruit, Heisenberg ouvrit une paupière et se disant que les humains étaient vraiment bizarres, se rendormit aussi vite.

Sur le lit, John et Rodney s'aimaient.

Rodney n'avait plus d'hésitation et John était heureux de le satisfaire.

Et quand ils ne furent plus qu'un, chacun eut alors l'impression d'avoir atteint le paradis.

Ils étaient désormais complets.

Le lendemain, ils rentraient à la maison.


End file.
